From Day 1 – Tradução PT
by Cami Lopes
Summary: Jim e Spock se conhecem aos 12 anos quando Sarek leva o filho com ele para viver na Terra por um ano. Estando na mesma classe, Jim e Spock acabam virando amigos, mas quando o ano acaba Spock é forçado a voltar a Vulcan. Como eles irão reagir ao se encontrar anos depois? Serão amigos, ou algo mais? SpockXKirk U.A.
1. Chapter 1

**_Nota da Tradutora (N/T): _**O Universo de Star Trek não me pertence e essa fanfic também não. Ela foi escrita por Akikofuma (id: 1455433) que gentilmente me cedeu o direito de traduzi-la e postá-la em português para vocês.

Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu e que comentem suas impressões pois prometi Pa autora que traduziria os comentários para ela. É sempre muito importante para apoiar nosso trabalho (o dela de escrever e o meu de traduzir) que vocês comentem e nos deixem saber o que estão achando.

**_Nota da Autora (N/A):_** Para começar.

Então, após um longo tempo sem escrever, finalmente estou de volta e com um novo fandom! Honestamente, eu cresci com Star Trek desde os cinco anos, quando meu avô decidiu me colocar no colo para assistirmos juntos. Tenho que admitir que embora meu amor por ST fosse tão forte, acabei me enterrando em outros livros, filmes e séries que eu gosto, mas os filmes de 2009 e Into Darkness acabaram me lembrando do quanto eu amava ST.

Depois de muito tempo pensando nisso, confrontando diferentes ideias e conseguindo um laptop que me permitisse trabalhar isso, aqui está minha primeira Spirk.

Agora quero deixar bem claro que se está procurando uma história repleta de sujeira ou algo do tipo, essa história não é para você. Ela vai se construir lentamente, BEM lentamente. Eu jpa li minha cota de "Oh! Eu te amo, Kirk" "Oh! Eu também te amo, vamos 'fazer' como coelhos". Se você procura algo diferente disso, aqui vamos nós:

Primeiro Capítulo:

O primeiro pensamento que passou pela mente do menino de 12 anos, James Tiberius Kirk à respeito do menino Vulcano que estava sendo apresentado pela professora foi: "Bem, ele é estranho".

É claro que eles haviam sido avisados de antemão que um Vulcano se juntaria à turma. Mesmo Jim já tendo visto fotos e lido histórias sobre eles, a criança que se encontrava diante dele era diferente do que tinha imaginado.

Para começar, seu corte de cabelo era a coisa mais esquisita que já tinha visto. Quase como se a mãe dele tivesse posto uma cuia em sua cabeça e cortado qualquer fio de cabelo que se atrevesse a sair da linha. E é claro que haviam também as orelhas pontudas, mas isso Jim já sabia.

O leve tom de verde da pele, fazia com que o menino parecesse doente, como se estivesse prestes a vomitar o café da manhã a qualquer momento.

A postura que ele mantinha, coluna ereta, mãos unidas na base das costas... nada disso parecia ser natural, como se alguém tivesse posto uma mente de um adulto em um corpo de criança.

Apesar de tudo, Jim não estava impressionado.

-Crianças, este é Spock. Ele vai cursar esta classe com vocês esse ano. Por favor seja legais, ele está longe de casa e tenho certeza que um amigo ou dois seriam bem-vindos.

Jim teve que suprimir um suspiro. Ele não podia imaginar ninguém que fosse querer ser amigo de alguém como Spock. E como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, uma voz suave e ao mesmo tempo firme saiu do Vulcano:

-Perdão, Senhorita Winter, mas Vulcanos não tem amigos. Amizade é um sentimento puramente humano. Eu peço gentilmente que não encoraje ninguém a tentar forçar esse tipo de comportamento humano em mim.

A professora apenas sorriu para Spock, que havia nesse momento voltado sua atenção para ela, e assentiu.

-Claro, Spock, me desculpe. Por favor se sente ao lado de Jim. É o único lugar livre que temos. – O olhar de Spock varreu a sala e finalmente pousou sob o espaço livre ao lado do menino. Devagar, o aliem fez seu caminho até o lugar e se sentou silenciosamente.

Jim decidiu que apesar da terrível primeira impressão que o Vulcano tinha dado, ele iria pelo menos tentar ser educado. Virou-se para o colega e disse – Hey, meu nome é Jim.

-Eu já fui informado do seu nome, é ilógico repeti-lo para mim. – Spock respondeu com sua expressão vazia enquanto olhava para o quadro.

-Ah, sim, mas sabe como é. É considerado rude se você não diz seu nome pessoalmente para alguém aqui na Terra. – Jim não pode deixar de sorrir. O menino era tão estranho, diferente, que chegava a ser quase interessante.

-Eu desconhecia essa informação – E pela primeira vez, Spock realmente olhou para ele – Eu sou Spock.

-Bom, é bom conhecê-lo, Spock. Tenho certeza que vamos nos divertir muito – outro sorriso surgiu no rosto do jovem humano.

-Divertimento é também um sentimento humano que não é lógico. – As estranhas sobrancelhas deles se franziram e Jim deixou escapar uma gargalhada. Esse cara realmente não sabia muito de humanos. Mas e ele, o que sabia de Vulcanos?

-É algo que os seres humanos dizem para fazer a outra pessoa se sentir mais confortável. Sabe, mostrar que não queremos mal. Cara, eu posso até não saber muito de Vulcanos, mas você com certeza não sabe nada de Humanos, né? Pensei que Vulcanos supostamente eram bem inteligentes.

-Tenho que admitir que meus estudos sobre comportamento e rituais humanos não são tão satisfatórios quanto eu pensei que fossem quando deixei Vulcan. Estava esperando que meu conhecimento fosse suficiente. Ainda assim, Vulcanos são considerados como tendo um nível de inteligência muito mais que humanos.

Jim abafou uma risada – Bom, não está nem perto. Aqui, que tal isso: eu te ensino sobre nossos rituais ilógicos humanos, como você chama, e você me ensina um pouco sobre Vulcanos. Por exemplo, sua primeira lição: dizer que você é mais inteligente que alguém vai te causar problemas, é ofensivo.

-Como expor um fato pode ser ofensivo? Meu povo tem...

Ele foi rapidamente interrompido pela explosão de risadas de Jim. Ele não apenas ganhou um olhar confuso de Spock, mas também chamou a atenção da professora para ele.

-Jim Kirk, se acalme. Você está interrompendo a aula. Tenho certeza que o que quer que seja tão engraçado, continuara sendo, uma vez que a aula acabar.

Jim deu à professora seu sorriso mais deslumbrante. – Claro Srta. Winter, me desculpe, irei prestar atenção. – Ele se virou para Spock e sussurrou – Te explico depois. Tenho que prestar atenção, matemática não é meu forte. – E assim a conversa morreu e os dois voltaram a atenção para a aula da professora.

**_N/A:_** Então, aqui está o primeiro capítulo. É curto, mas eu estava realmente precisando começar essa história. Me deixem saber o que vocês acham.

Fielmente sua,

Akikofuma.

**_N/T: _**Estou tentando traduzir o máximo de conteúdo o mais rápido possível para vocês.  
Eles não são uma graça? *-* Sou apaixonada por esses dois, ainda mais fofinhos assim. Oh, ok, Spock não exatamente fofinho, mas ainda sim uma graça =).

Se tiver algum erro culpem: eu traduzindo durante o trabalho e sem betagem. =/


	2. Sobrecarga Emocional

Capítulo 2 – Sobrecarga Emocional

**_N/A: _**Aqui vai o segundo capítulo. Mais uma vez quero deixar claro que essa é uma história construída lentamente e vou gastar um tempo considerável com Jim e Spock sendo crianças. Como vocês podem notar eu não me apoio nas mesmas formas que outros fazem, simplesmente sigo o que acho certo. Espero que ainda assim possam gostar da minha história.

**_N/T:_** Desculpem a demora, estou tendo sérios problemas de saúde, mas pretendo continuar traduzindo a história. Ganhei bastante força depois do comentário da Polarres, se tiver alguém mais lendo, me deixe saber, eu faço isso por vocês e não por mim, já que consigo acompanhar a história em inglês. Meu único intuito em traduzir, é dar a oportunidade pra quem não consegue ou não tem saco/tempo para ler em inglês e conhecer lindas pessoas nesse fandom apaixonante. Mas chega de papo rs.

-Jim, essa é a terceira vez que você me convida para me juntar à você para "diversão" depois da escola nos últimos três dias. O que te dá a impressão de que vou mudar de decisão? – Spock perguntou tentando suprimir um pequeno sentimento de irritação enquanto encarava o menino humano, tentando manter a expressão mais vazia o possível.

-Porque três é um número de sorte, Spock. Um dia você vai ceder, simplesmente para me calar, eu sei. Então vou continuar perguntando e um dia, você vai dizer 'sim' – Veio a resposta atrevida de Jim que sorria enquanto esperavam até que professora entregasse de volta os exames de matemática que haviam feito apenas um dia antes.

-Então você está tentando me vencer pelo cansaço – Spock constatou, franzindo as sobrancelhas bem apertado, como fazia bastante perto de Jim. Graciosamente o vulcano aceitou o teste e olhou o resultado rapidamente, colocando-o em cima da mesa.

-Uou, Spock, você não errou uma. Como você faz isso? Quer dizer, isso é ridículo – Jim reclamou mostrando o próprio exame marcado por tinta vermelha – Te digo, essa porcaria simplesmente não faz sentido. Como é tão fácil para você?

-Como já disse anteriormente, vulcanos são em geral mais inteligentes. Além disso, sua falha está condicionada à sua constante falta de atenção e sua recusa em sentar e estudar – Spock constatou.

-Spock, nós já passamos por essa coisa toda de "eu sou mais inteligente que você". E eu tento estudar... é só que não faz sentido. Meu padrasto vai me matar – ele lamentou, batendo a testa no tampo de madeira fria da mesa – Eu não sei mais o que fazer. O resto é fácil, mas isso... nunca vai entrar na minha cabeça.

Spock se virou para examinar o humano sentado ao seu lado. A postura de Jim estava tensa, os ombros rígidos e os olhos fechados. Os lábios sempre sorridentes estavam pressionados em uma fina linha. Ele parecia absolutamente perdido e desesperado. Quantas vezes ele não temeu que o pai não ficaria satisfeito com suas realizações, acadêmicas ou não? Claro que ele nunca admitira ter esse sentimento, mas não pôde deixar de se lembrar como se sentia naquela época.

-Jim – ele se ouviu dizer, tomando um longo trago de ar, tentando acalmar a agitação dentro de si que estava prestes a se revelar. – Eu vou tutorar você. Se você parar de me chamar para "dar um role" como você diz. Eu vou te ajudar a melhorar para o próximo teste.

O sorriso repentino no rosto de Jim quase fez Spock recuar. Radiava. Um sorriso que Spock apenas conhecera de uma outra pessoa e ele sentiu um tipo de ligação.

-Você faria isso por mim? Incrível Spock, obrigado. Podemos nos encontrar na biblioteca e você pode tentar me fazer entender. Você é um bom amigo. – E com isso, tudo pareceu bem no mundo de Jim Kirk.

Spock balançou a cabeça em derrota. Não que ele desgostasse de Jim. Desgostar é uma emoção. Mas o menino vivia surpreendendo-o com suas palavras, suas ações, com tudo que fazia. Ele havia sido avisado que humanos eram irracionais e se apegavam facilmente, mas Jim mal o conhecia e já estava chamando-o de amigo.

Enquanto Spock murmurava sua resposta usual, que vulcanos não tem amigos e que ele estava fazendo aquilo apenas para tira-lo das suas costas, seu peito parecia ligeiramente estufado. Ele, Spock, filho de Sarek, tinha um amigo.

Sua mãe havia lhe contato sobre seus amigos e ao mesmo tempo que parecia ilógico para Spock e que ele tentava se forçar a não sentir nada, estava começando a ver o que amizade significava, o que poderia ser. Ele escutava o falatório de Jim, mas sua mente estava vagando.

-Ei, Spock, você está ouvindo? – O questionamento tirou o menino vulcano de seus pensamentos.

-Peço desculpas, eu estava pensando.

-Bom, não pense muito ou seu cérebro vai explodir. Em todo caso, eu disse que poderíamos nos encontrar na biblioteca depois de irmos para casa almoçar. Frank fica irritado quando não apareço para almoçar. Mas depois disso podemos gastar o dia todo tentando me fazer mais inteligente. – O mesmo sorriso pueril ficou estampado em seu rosto e Spock suspirou mais uma vez.

-Irei lhe encontrar na biblioteca às 15 horas, não se atrase. – E com isso a conversa mais uma vez terminou, mas Jim não pode esconder um pequeno sorrisinho.

A escola terminou cedo demais para o gosto de Jim. Enquanto fazia seu caminho para casa, o exame pesava toneladas em sua mochila. Ele teria que pegar a assinatura do padrasto. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Como mãe achou que seria uma boa idéia deixar os filhos com o bastardo, estava além de sua compreensão. Sam já tinha ido embora e ele havia sido deixado.

Claro, ele poderia ter fugido também, mas ai Frank ficaria com a única coisa que o pai de Jim havia deixado: o carro que o pai dirigia quando era vivo. Frank dirigia-o, claro, mas Jim tinha a impressão que se ele fosse embora também, o carro seria vendido. A mãe nunca tinha sido capaz de encarar Frank.

Ela tinha partido para o Espaço, deixando os filhos com o psicopata, como Jim gostava de chamar Frank.

Frank era podre até o caroço e Jim o odiava com força. Sempre que Frank ficava bêbado – e ele ficava bêbado boa parte do tempo – ele ficava com muita raiva. Nada e ninguém era bom o bastante para ele, e enquanto ele era péssimo bêbado ficava pior ainda quando tinha que assinar mais uma prova que ele falhava.

Não interessava se Jim passava todas as outras matérias com notas boas ou que seu QI era excepcional. Nunca era bom o bastante. Ele iria gritar, apertar seus braços tão forte que doeria e depois empurrá-lo para fora da cozinha sem almoço. Rotina normal. Uma rotina que Jim já havia se acostumado fazia tempo.

A pior parte era a negligencia. Ninguém cuidava dele. Não que não pudesse cuidar de si mesmo, mas sempre sentia falta do toque de amor da mãe, do modo como ela sorria para ele e o colocava para dormir. Mas essas memórias eram de um tempo distante, há muito passado. E tudo que tinha era ele mesmo.

Enquanto cruzava para a porta, podia ouvir ainda os ecos dos gritos da última vez que havia trazido uma nota ruim. Podia ainda sentir os dedos fortes presos ao redor de seus braços, as marcas que haviam deixado. Seus passos foram ficando menores.

Ele queria se virar e correr, correr de Frank, da casa, de tudo. Queria se esconder longe, mas não tinha lugar nenhum ao qual correr, nenhum lugar em que se esconder. Ele estava sozinho.

Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um segundo antes de pisar na varanda, abrir a porta e entrar.

Frank já estava bem bêbado. Garrafas vazias se espalhavam pelo chão e Jim sacudiu a cabeça.

-Ta olhando o que, garoto? – A voz irritada o fez dar um pulo.

-Nada, Frank. Apenas admirando a vista.

-Olha a boca, moleque. Eu mandei me chamar de Senhor. Agora vem aqui, sua professora ligou falando que precisava conversar sobre suas notas. Traz a bunda para cá, moleque!

"Não sinta." Jim disse a si mesmo. "Não recue." Ele andou até Frank, que estava parado na porta da cozinha. "Apenas acabe com isso logo".

Por um momento desejou que fosse como Spock. Que pudesse apenas não sentir. Ser controlado e disciplinado como o vulcano. Mas não era. Ele era um humano.

Rapidamente tirou o papel da mochila, entregando-o para o padrasto.

-Provavelmente era disso que ela estava falando, _senhor_. – ele disse, olhando para Frank o mais calmamente possível. Frank nem levou mais de um segundo olhando para o teste antes de a garrafa de sua mão voar e atingir a parede.

-Seu pedaço de merda inútil! Como pode ser um ser tão estúpido? Você sabe como isso vai refletir em mim quando sua mãe voltar e o 'filhinho bom pra porra nenhuma' estiver falhando?! – Jim tentou recuar lentamente, mas Frank já havia segurado pelos pulsos, puxando-o para a cozinha.

Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha ele cuspiu – Talvez ela vá ver que 'marido bom pra porra nenhuma' ela tem e jogue sua bunda na calçada, onde você pertece.

O punho o atingiu inesperadamente e levou um tempo para a dor chegar. O lábio ardeu. Ardeu como se alguém tivesse pressionado um pedaço de metal quente nele. Ele correu a língua por ele, deixando as papilas gustativas sentirem o gosto de cobre do sangue.

-Cala a boca, seu filho da puta ingrato! Você deveria agradecer que eu cuido de você agora que seu pai está morto e sua mãe te deixou pra trás – a raiva na voz do homem temperava suas palavras como veneno.

-Ela não me deixou pra trás, ela teve que ir! – Jim gritou de volta, lutando contra o aperto cada vez mais forte de Frank em seu pulso. – Se ela soubesse o monstro que você é, ela nunca teria ido! Ela teria ficado!

Frank puxou ele sob a mesa, brutalmente forçando-o a deitar com o estomago virado para baixo, tirando o cinto que estava usando. Uma mão estava no pescoço de Jim, forçando a bochecha dele contra a madeira da mesa, a outra mão segurando o cinto e abaixando as calças do menino.

-Sua mãe te deixou porque ela não suportava olhar para você. Ela partiu porque você se parece demais com seu querido papaizinho e você a lembra de que ele morreu salvando você. Ela partiu porque ela te odeia, te odeia tanto quanto eu odeio. Eu vou te ensinar como falar com um adulto, moleque. Você vai se arrepender de ter aumentado sua voz para mim. Você vai aprender algum respeito, assim como eu aprendi como meu pai e meu pai com meu avô e por ai vai.

A dor era cegante quando o metal acertou sua pele violentamente. Jim segurou um grito. De jeito nenhum ele ia deixar aquele bastardo saber o quanto a porrada realmente doía. De novo e de novo o cinto foi contra sua pele, rasgando-a, marcado-a, mais e mais. Em algum ponto ele não conseguiu mais segurar os gritos. Era demais, muita dor, muita vergonha, muito ódio.

Os gritos ecoavam pela casa e quando Frank finalmente terminou, Jim estava certo que nunca seria capaz de ficar em pé ou sentar novamente. As lágrimas estava secando em seu rosto e ele ficou parado, deitado ali até que ouviu Frank desaparecer pela porta da frente.

Lentamente, o menino com os brilhantes olhos azuis levantou, respirando fundo para aliviar a coceira dolorida que estava sentindo. Lentamente, ele deixou os dedos viajarem pela carne machucada, tirando lentamente quando sentiu algo molhado na ponta dos dedos. Sangue. Ele estava sangrando. Jim balançou a cabeça.  
Ele não tinha tempo de sentir pena de si mesmo. Precisava comer algo e encontrar Spock na biblioteca. Era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar. Encontrar Spock, seu amigo. De alguma forma, ele sentiu como se Spock pudesse fazer tudo ficar melhor. Fazer a dor ir embora. Ele sempre o fazia sorrir. Não o sorriso que ele colocava para mascarar, mas um sorriso real.

Ele puxou as calças para cima apenas o suficiente para conseguir ir até o banheiro, pegar algum papel e pressionar nas feridas. Queimava, mas ele precisava limpar aquilo, a menos que quisesse que o sangue secasse. Mais e mais, ele tentou limpar o máximo de sangue com o mínimo de dor possível. Não levou tempo para a queimação se tornar um tipo maior de dor, mas Jim não tinha mais tempo. Ele não teria nem tempo de ir até as sempre vazias prateleiras da cozinha na esperança de achar algumas migalhas. Ele tinha que ir.

Ele atou as calças, colocou a mochila sob os ombros e foi. Cada passo doía, o tecido friccionando contra a pele em carne viva, fazendo-o estremecer, empurrando lágrimas ao olhos, lágrimas que ele se recusou a liberar. Ele tinha 12 anos de idade, não era um bebê, era quase crescido. Ele tinha que se manter inteiro. Tinha que ser forte.

Ele chegou na biblioteca cinco minutos atrasado. Spock já estava esperando por ele na entrada, expressão vazia como usual. Kirk não pôde suprimir um gemido ao ver a pessoa que parecia se a única luz em todo o universo.

Imediatamente, Spock virou-se para olhar para o humano. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Jim esta em pé, tremendo, o lábio rachado, os dedos apertando com tanta força a alça da mochila que suas juntas estavam brancas. O rosto que normalmente mostrava tanta alegria agora estava estampado em dor. Jim estava piscando rapidamente e levou alguns segundos para Spock perceber que ele estava segurando lágrimas.

E então Spock agiu de uma forma que ia contra tudo que ele representava. Ele correu para ajudar o menino, um menino que ele mal conhecia, segurando sua mão, ignorando os choques que enviou através dele, puxando-o para dentro com ele.

Ele havia chorado apenas uma vez em sua vida, e ele não só havia se sentido horrível, como constrangido e envergonhado. Ele tinha certeza que Jim não queria ser visto assim também. Ele correu com ele para o banheiro, puxando Jim incansavelmente atrás dele, os gemidos atrás de si fazendo os cabelos da parte de trás do seu pescoço se arrepiarem.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram ao destino, Jim estava chorando. Soluçando, choramingando, lágrimas sendo derramadas por seu rosto em fluxo incessante, enquanto olhava para Spock, o corpo tremia em respirações irregulares. Spock simplesmente segurou em sua mão. Ele não sabia o que fazer e isso apenas piorou. Ele estava com raiva por não saber como ajudar aquele estranho e ele não sabia por quê.

De repente, ele se lembrou do que sua mãe havia feito quando ele era muito menor e estava com dor. Ele não pensou nisso por mais de um segundo, passou rapidamente os braços em torno do menino trêmulo, segurando-o em um abraço firme.

-Spock... ai Deus... Spock – Jim choramingou, dedos finos cravando na jaqueta do vulcano enquanto chorava nele.

-Jim... – Spock responde com a voz pouco acima de um sussurro enquanto o segurava. O que ele deveria fazer? O que ele deveria dizer? O que sua mãe teria feito? Spock vasculhou seu cérebro tentando achar algo que pudesse dizer ou fazer para Jim parar de chorar, para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor, mas não havia nada que conhecesse. Ele nunca havia visto uma reação emocional tão forte.

Então ele simplesmente ficou ali, abraçando Jim, seu amigo, enquanto ele chorava. Pareceram horas gastas chorando e ficou cada vez mais difícil de suportar.

Mas então os soluços diminuíram, ficaram mais silenciosos, o tremor chegou ao fim e, finalmente, Jim ficou em silêncio. Spock achou que ele tinha conseguido, que Jim tinha superado o estado emocional e que poderiam continuar de onde pararam depois da escola, mas o menino escorregou em seus braços.

-Jim...? – ele chamou, odiando o som trêmulo de sua própria voz. Mas o menino não reagiu. – Jim? – ele tentou de novo, mais alto desta vez, mas ainda assim sem resposta. Lentamente ele se afastou, ainda segurando Jim em pé. Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua respiração era calma e seu rosto sereno. Então Spock se deu conta que Jim, aquele que o havia chamado de amigo, havia desmaiado em seus braços.


End file.
